rome_burnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carthage Log Page
5:09 PM EST, Recorder of Carthage delegate prestiges, Dylan Florencz, to contact me directly, email DFlorencz@mail.valenciacollege.edu, or text at (904)-316-2007 7:34 Siram opens the debate. 7:44 Abgal Passes vote for mod (5/30), on the topic of battle tactics focused on defending Hannibal 7:47 Bomilcar uses future sight as credibility, plays role well 7:48 Carthallo guides others 7:49 Bodes looks for agreement to chose the vanguard 7:56 Bauhan suggests extension to MC, 3 for, 12 against, round robin proposed by chair is passed 8:02 Baalham reminds that not everyone can be in vanguard 8:16 Baalham reiterates his previous point, recommending strategy 8:29 Carthage ends unmod, representatives present battle strategy 8:37 Battle formation is organized 8:41 Damaging wall 8:42 groups return to strategizing 8:43 Group is very brutal towards civilians 8:44 Vanguard loses 15% of troops 8:47 Carthage destroys gates of Segunda 8:49 Left flank and vanguard claim loot 8:50 A javelin hits hannibal in the left leg, injuring him 8:53 War against rome declared 8:54 Carthalo motions moderated, choses right to go last 8:56 Delegates discuss alliances, Mago takes first speaking 8:58 suggests we attack Rome's food 8:59 Bostar disagrees with suggestion to bring in mercenaries. Zer suggests we control the sea. 9:00 Salicar 5 min extension to previous mod (PASS) Haggith 5 min unmod Eshmunazar 8 min mod Cartholo 8 min mod Salicar takes right to speak first 9:03 Saram speaks about strengthening army 9:04 Abdalonymus wants to take advantage of corvuses 9:05 "GRASSES OF IBERA BURN" acknowledged 9:06 "SAGUNTINES LAUNCH COUNTERATTACK" acknowledged, battle begins 9:08 Rebels charge gates 9:10 Vanguard withdraws skirmishers to sniper position, other troops moved into battle position Left flank attempts to launch volley of javelins from safe distance in skirmish Right flank, seeking loot, makes way up to skirmish, behind vanguard and in front of central forces Center protects hannibal in keep of city, attempting to attack capitol Reserves attack civilians 9:15, Vanguard holds position, skirmishers attack Left Flank takes extreme casualties, sagunti scatters 9:17 Vanguard continues to hold and skirmishers continue attack Left Flank continues skirmishing Right Flank attempts to prevent retreat of Sag forces Center Holds Reserves is fricked up. You don't need to know anything else 9:19 Battle is over, Carthage holds Sag city 9:21 Hannibal is upset, wants to handle Rome Salicar wants to introduce group directive 9:23 Motions Siram 10 unmod (PASS) Carthala (0.5/30) Baulhan (5/30) 9:24 Salacar motions to vote on fixing hannibal's leg 9:26 Motion for vote by acclimation from Balhaun Chair choses to do 2 for, 2 against on fix hannibal's leg directive 9:28 KING PHILIP THE FIFTH ENTERS (Madeline) Offers alliance with carthage, but not without a plan and a way of paying Carthaginians offer very defeatist notions. 9:33 leg directive resumes, salcar speaks for Hannibal actually already healed so this directive is pointless, as noted by Carthalo Abdalonymus wants to just make sure his leg is ok Agbal also received the same news that hannibal is ok 9:36 Mago moves for 10/30 mod on topic of alliance Cartholo motions to move into voting procedure on leg (PASS BY CHAIR DISCRETION) Baalhan moves for 5/30 9:38 Voting results: 5/9, vote HANNIBAL'S LEG fails 9:40 (10/30) mod on alliance w/ Phillip wins , Mago speaks first Bostar supports alliance Baalhan does not support alliance, and suggests others reconsider defeatist positions INTERRUPTION; Hannibal's leg heals, but Hannibal is appalled that someone sent him a letter from Bostar, which denies his authority. Bostar is Crucified. Fuano's forced take 15% damage, someone has to give troops 9:45 Cartholo suggests peaceful negotiations Abdalonymos agrees with peace, does not trust Phillip Siran suggests imperialist notions Agbal calls others treasonous, notes group directive on alliance with Phil of Macedonia Siran wishes to asses morality of Rome 9:49 Hannibal offers Bostar's army to his best CARTHAL'S ARMY IS BEING REPLACED BY LIGHT INFANTRY Salicar merges directives, overall notion is to ally with king. Baalhan bolsters carthaginian exceptionalism Cartholo strongly suggests not going to war. Siron has hired roman spies, and has a plan to conquer rome Haggith pledges allegiance to hannibal and gets angry at fellow delegates. Baalhan rallies delegates. Mago we must go to war, says we need help. Hannibal suggests we attack Masilla, gets majority vote Haggith initiates an anti-Roman witch hunt in Carthage thereby lowering Carthaginian morale. 10:00 END OF SESSION, MEETING ADJOURNED 9:21 ask Blake for spreadsheet on how often a delegate is called upon 9:37 Roll Call 9:38 Salacar motions to open debate 9:44 Armies organize for flashbattle event vs. massillian forces Harvey, for the love of god, I am deaf, please message me what you were telling me about the greeks 9:46 Flash battle begins Vanguard advances to engage center, and flanking with cavalry Left Flank skirmishes M's right flank Right Flank skirmishes M's left flank Center Moves to support left flank, making an attack Reserves Hold position 9:52 Phalanx holds strong, light damage to right flank 9:55 Vanguard moves cavalry and skirmishers to battle position on right flank Left Flank Makes a bold charge on cliffside, moves skirmisher cavalry attempting to expose M right flank Right flank attempt to force M Left off cliff Center moves to back of M lines, preparing to encircle them Reserves moves to behind vanguard Boats don't fire M right flank weakens, compensates by becoming skinnier to hold shield wall Center gains advantage, devastating M right flank 10:03 Vanguard attacks M center Left flank attacks fleeing forces Right Flank Holds Center attacks M center with elephants Left Flank succeeds M lines hold off center attack Elephants charge, and mow down M center, breaking it up. Fleeing civilians are caught by reserves, Vanguard finishes 85% of troops fall in combat Right flank holds Center enters city and loot and chases routers for plunder It looks exactly like the scene from 300 over here